Tiempo de una historia
by Madru
Summary: [AU] El mejor asesino del mundo finalmente ha sido capturado y condenado a ser sujeto de pruebas. Él podría huir fácilmente de sus captores, pero ellos se anticipan a sus planes y delante suyo ponen un chivo expiatorio. Un tímido, torpe e inocente chivo expiatorio. [Cap 6 ¡UP!]
1. Tiempo de una traición

_**Disclaimer(s):  
**_ _El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,  
La historia original pertenece a Yusei Matsui, por su manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (o Asassination Classroom).  
Ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si ves el anime antes mencionado y/o no vas al día con su manga, spoilers is coming (?).**

* * *

.

 **Tiempo de una traición**

 **.**

* * *

En el mundo hay personas detestables. _Asquerosamente ricas, peligrosas y detestables._ Pero son personas a fin de cuentas. Humanos. Débiles. Como tortugas blandas y perezosas que se esconden tras su caparazón. Y cuando puedes atravesar ese caparazón no son nada más que suave carne de bala.

En el mundo hay asesinos. _Jodidamente talentosos, listos, y de moral cuestionable. Y n_ o hay que confundirlos con mercenarios. Los verdaderos asesinos son aquellos que hacen lo imposible para acabar con su objetivo. Con ética o sin ella, si puedes pagarlos, no hay duda que no lo defraudarán sin importar quién sea.

Es una íntima y compleja relación entre estos dos. Asesino y víctima. Cazador y presa. Dos partes de un complicado y exótico baile donde la muerte corteja a la vida. Y sólo existe una persona capaz de llevar a cabo esa danza macabra una y otra vez, con perfecta maestría, con tal naturalidad como hubiese nacido para ello.

 _El mejor asesino._

Su nombre es una eterna incógnita —se dice que ni él lo sabe—, su conocimiento equiparable a un catedrático, su desenvoltura sin precedentes, su apariencia engañosa, su persuasión irresistible. Especialista en casi cualquier campo; ampliando su intelecto, destrezas y habilidades. Se dice que habla múltiples idiomas, posee talento musical, sus reflejos son envidiables, tiene un instinto aterrador, y una sonrisa... una sonrisa legendaria, capaz de desarmar a cualquier mujer y ganarse la confianza de todo hombre.

 _Hasta que es demasiado tarde._

Pero la cualidad por la que más destaca, es su juicio. Nadie conoce su precio, pero si llegas a contactarlo es él quien dispone las reglas. No niños, no mujeres embarazadas, no personas en dudosas condiciones mentales, nada sangriento, nada llamativo, tienes que detallar a su víctima y si llegas a mentir por querer que mate a un inocente, él lo sabrá. Y el muerto serás tú.

 _O al menos, así era hasta hace diez años._

El más grande asesino de todos los tiempos, apodado por el bajo mundo como _Kurama_ , trabajaba y operaba solo en un mundo que lo odiaba con la misma fuerza que lo aclamaba. Hasta que conoció a la pequeña horma de su zapato.

Recordaba a detalle la misión; no era de esas que se olvidan fácilmente. El padre del chico era un político acaudalado que amasaba su fortuna en base al lavado de dinero y otros negocios ilícitos. Cuando éste fue descubierto por unos agentes, él fue contratado por ellos para asesinarlo en secreto y así evitar revueltas en esos tiempos de elección. El político estaba descansando en el balcón de su lujosa mansión cuando Kurama llegó en silencio, como una sombra, infiltrado entre los extensos jardines con un hilo metálico entre sus enguantadas manos.

Claro que él no recordaría lo fácil que fue traspasar su regordete cuello, ni el chillido asfixiante con el que dejó este mundo; mucho menos recordaría la viscosa sangre salpicando levemente las flores. Lo que el ya entonces ágil asesino —con apenas quince años— recordaría, eran aquellos ojos atónitos que le observaban desde la estancia. No lo miraba con horror por lo que acababa de cometer, si no con una inquietante incógnita escrita en sus orbes azules como el mar nocturno.

Ese niño, el hijo de quien acababa de asesinar, le sonrió como si fuera una especie de leyenda y algo dentro del asesino se _conmovió._ Le recordaba levemente al desamparado, huérfano y débil niño que había crecido en el apogeo de una guerra. En él vio a aquel pequeño descalzo y hambriento que deambulaba por las calles tratando de sobrevivir a base de su ingenio y fortaleza en un mundo que era aún más cruel con los que no tenían padres.

Llámenlo culpa, sentimentalismo o debilidad, maldita sea, él se lo llevó. El pequeño pelinegro rogó a Kurama para que lo tomara bajo su tutela. Con él a su lado —al menos como apoyo de respaldo o para recabar información—, sus asesinatos le parecían incluso más exitosos. Y en el tiempo libre él se tomaba en serio su papel como tutor, sin dejar de recordarle en dolorosas sesiones de entrenamientos quién era el jefe.

Así pasaron diez años.

Y a pesar que Menma había desarrollado increíbles dotes en el arte del asesinato, su mentor, Kurama, seguía ostentando el lugar del mejor asesino del mundo. Las mejores misiones eran para él, las mejores recompensas, los mejores halagos del bajo mundo. Todo. Kurama, aquel asesino de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo en mediodía de verano, lo seguía viendo como un chiquillo de respaldo

 _Refugio, lecciones, ropa, entrenamientos, comida, seguridad, reputación. Le había dado todo. Excepto una cosa. Aquello en lo que fallé no lo vendría a saber hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Y de la mano de quien nunca imaginé._

 _Pero vamos, ésta es la historia de como todo empezó, de la traición que desencadenó todo._

* * *

 **Entrada trasera al hospital de niños El Sonido, 22:00 hrs.**

* * *

 _—Y entonces aquel guardaespaldas se desmayó ¿podrías creerlo? Juro que hasta se orinó en sus pantalones —una risa seca respondió a través del auricular._

 _—¿Quién iba a pensar que ese alcalde tendría agentes tan gallina? Aunque no los culpo, usted es capaz de infringir un miedo atroz cuando se enoja, Maestro —sonreí bajo la máscara negra que ocultaba mi identidad._

 _El trabajo era sencillo y a la vez gratificante. Aquel miserable alcalde había sido nuestro objetivo indiscutible con el simple hecho de escuchar que cometía crímenes atroces a los pequeños que llegaban al hospital y cuyos desesperados padres no tenía como pagar. Con sus reforzadas paredes dobles de seguridad y con sistema electrónico, entrar habría sido más complicado de lo normal de no ser por mi ayudante que se había encargado de filtrarse en el sistema y autorizar la apertura de la parte trasera._

 _Admito que esa vez no le dí una muerte sutil. Tenía una debilidad por aquellos que cometían crímenes tan sucios, y entre más bajo cayeran más sangrienta era su muerte._ _Terminado el trabajo y una vez limpiado todo rastro de evidencias, esperaba junto a la puerta a que Menma abriera nuevamente el sistema para salir de ahí de una buena vez._

 _—Es una suerte que estuvieras esta noche disponible, hubiera sido todo un problema entrar aquí. Ahora date prisa antes que suenen las alarmas —había escuchado un extraño suspiro del otro lado._

 _—Por supuesto, Maestro. Sería una pena que lo encontrasen completamente desarmado y sin posibilidad de huir._

 _—¿Menma?_

 _Y la alarma sonó. Gritos de espanto probablemente al ver el cuerpo decapitado de aquel hombre. Sonido de pasos e inclusive ladridos de perros de caza._

 _¿Que ésto no era un hospital de niños?_

 _—¡Maldita sea Menma, muy bonita tu broma, ahora abre de una buena vez!_

 _Abrió la primer compuerta de granito, aunque quedaba la gruesa puerta de cristal. Y entonces lo ví. Al otro lado el imbécil sonreía como nunca lo había visto antes. Acercó su comunicador al rostro, y aquella palabras que escuché en mi auricular jamás las olvidaría._

 _—Ya no recibo más órdenes, Señor. De ahora en adelante, el nombre y la reputación de "Kurama" es sólo mía. Me quedaré con tu identidad mientras te ejecutan. Estúpido maestro, me ensañaste todo excepto aquello que descubrí yo solo: El arte del disfraz._

 _Y me quedé parado ahí en la oscuridad, como el idiota que había sido._

 _Recuerdo haber golpeado la puerta y gritado su nombre, lleno de furia. Al menos, hasta que los vigilantes llegaron e iluminaron la escena._

 _A lo lejos, escuchaba las sirenas de policía._

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Primer tiempo completado._**

 ** _Curiosamente me es más difícil escribir éstas notas que terminar la escena final jaja._** ** _Seré lo más breve que pueda._**

 ** _1) Hina-chan aparece hasta el siguiente, aunque me temo que hasta el final, sean pacientes. 2) Tuve intentos de poner a Konohamaru en el papel del traidor, pero tengo otros planes para él. 3) Si estuvieron atentos, Narutín comenzó desde niño en la profesión y a los 15 conoció a Menma, han pasado diez años y actualmente tienen 25 y 20, respectivamente._**

 _ **Gracias por leer y si no te aburrí hasta que cambiaste la página, no te olvides de comentar :D**_

 _ **-Mad fuera.**_

 _ **Pd. Pensaré unos que otros omakes de la historia que se desarrolla después, para que el final no sepa tan vacío o sin sentido a quienes no conocen la original :)**_

 ** _Pd. A mayor número de reviews, mayor posibilidad de subir uno de esos omakes sin echarlo a cuenta como segundo del mes ;)_**


	2. Omake 1

_**Disclaimer(s):  
**_ _El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,  
La historia original pertenece a Yusei Matsui, por su manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (o Asassination Classroom).  
Ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si ves el anime antes mencionado y/o no vas al día con su manga, spoilers is coming (?).**

* * *

.

 **Tiempo de la Luna**

 **.**

* * *

 **Plaza central de la capital del País del Fuego, 06:40 hrs.**

* * *

Konohamaru Sarutobi cruzaba corriendo el lugar para llegar a tiempo de tomar el tren. Éste era su primer año de educación media, y para desgracia suya no tenía ni dos meses cuando fue relegado a la temida clase "E", donde iba a parar lo peor de los estudiantes del prestigioso Instituto Konoha.

Ese día, Konohamaru hubiera sido capaz de llegar a buena hora, de no ser por una noticia alarmante que congeló a todas las personas que estaban en ese lugar.

O cerca de cualquier monitor, ya que estamos.

En las pantallas gigantes de la plaza, se interrumpió la programación de propaganda matinal por un boletín de extrema urgencia que causó el pánico de un momento a otro y originó el pandemónium.

 _La luna había sido destruída._

Bueno, al menos en un noventa por ciento. Según los desconcertados presentadores, nadie se explica cómo pudo semejante astro ser borrado en casi su totalidad, aunque a pesar del caos y la paranoia que generaba el perturbador hecho, estaban preparando sondas espaciales a investigar el origen de la explosión.

Una extrañísima explosión que no había dejado escombros sueltos que amenazasen con caer a la Tierra.

—El mundo cada vez está mas raro —bufó el joven, retomando su carrera a la estación.

Si tan solo supiera que estaba a punto de ponerse peor.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡Lo prometido es deuda!**_

 _ **Aquí el primer omake del, haciendo casi una descarada alusión** **al comienzo del anime xD**_ ** _He decidido ubicarlos entre capítulos largos para aligerar un poco el ambiente. El orden planeado para los siguiente omakes se postula así:_**

 ** _2)Tiempo de un profesor. 3)Tiempo de venganza. 4)Tiempo del karma. 5)Éste final que aún no encuentro sobre quién y qué hacerlo._**

 ** _Como siempre agradezco por leer ésta pequeña ocurrencia de adaptación, de igual forma quiero decirles que me honran con sus favoritos y alertas (cof-YUnComentarioNoEstariaMal-cof)._**

 ** _Espero no me linchen y cualquier duda y/o comentario estoy a un click de distancia :)_**

 ** _-Mad fuera._**


	3. Tiempo de una sonrisa

_**Disclaimer(s):**_

 _El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,  
La historia original pertenece a Yusei Matsui, por su manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (o Asassination Classroom).  
Ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si no ves el anime antes mencionado o no vas al día con su manga, spoilers is coming (?).**

* * *

.

 **Tiempo de una sonrisa**

 **.**

* * *

—Es una lástima para un asesino tan talentoso terminar tan mal.

Teclados, interruptores, luces intermitentes por doquier. Aquel lugar era una inquietante mezcla entre un hospital, base militar, laboratorio y cárcel.

A la mirada del País del Fuego, ésta organización funcionaba como un lugar donde se hacían adelantos científicos en base a la experimentación en pequeñas ratas, insectos, u otras plagas; pero tras esa cortina de humo se ocultaba que las únicas alimañas con las que trataban eran de su misma especie. Humanos. Personas comunes y corrientes que generalmente llenaban las cárceles del país y —al no dar abasto— llegaban con su tarjeta de cadena perpetua al lugar, cual pase VIP. Y en esa ocasión especial, las palabras de aquel hombre lleno de cicatrices —el Director Morino de la prisión de máxima seguridad del país—, habían sido claras:

 _"L_ _os altos mandos estuvieron de acuerdo en donarlo y hacerse de oídos sordos si a cambio lo hacen pagar por bastante tiempo. Tiene que durarle_ _s, é_ _ste desgraciado no debe tener una muerte rápida."_

 _Yo también los quiero_

—Tú cállate y solo átalo —le regañó el compañero de aquella ruda mujer que dirigió las primeras palabras, mientras aseguraba sus antebrazos a unas esposas pegadas a la camilla.

—No entiendo porqué tantas medidas. Sí, mató a una veintena de personas en los últimos quince años, pero míralo Juugo, está desarmado y asustado como una gallina.

—En eso concuerdo, señores—su profunda voz se propagó y resonó contra la pared de cristal que dividía aquella enorme habitación en dos—. No importa si me atan o no, no es como si pudiera escapar por esa pared luego que se vayan, ¿No? Ustedes están tomándose demasiadas e innecesarias molestias —bufó—. No será gran cosa si solo me dejan vagando en la habitación y se ahorran el trabajo con las esposas.

Y ahí estaba. La legendaria sonrisa. Un despliegue fascinante de perfecta dentadura y leves arrugas surcando los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que éste tipo tiene razón, si sólo reportamos que no le quedaban y...

La presión de las esposas disminuía, y ella hubiera sido un número más de los que se rendían ante su encanto de no ser por su corpulento compañero que la agarró del cuello, con el rostro enfurecido.

—Escucha bien, Tayuya. ¿Acaso eres estúpida? Éste tipo fue capaz de engañar y masacrar a incontables funcionarios del gobierno ¿y necesitó armas? No, él iba desarmado para pasar entre de los controles de seguridad. Es un maldito monstruo que sabe lo que hace, y si no te lo tomas en serio lo siguiente que vas a ver será tu cuerpo, separado de tu cabeza, en un charco de sangre.

Su prisioneró rió. Aquella era una risa lúgubre que les heló la sangre.

—Ya lo recuerdo, eras aquel guardaespaldas del alcalde.. ¿Orochimaru? El que se desmayó cuando entró al salón y vio a su jefe degollado.

—Tú, maldito pedazo de...

—Suficiente, Juugo, Tayuya. Si ya terminaron, lárguense.

Tras los aludidos, el ojiazul distinguió de reojo a un hombre de cabello claro, no más allá de la treintena, portando unos enormes lentes cuyo aro contrastaba con la pesada gabardina blanca.

 _Éste es el jefe_

—Lamento el... inadecuado recibimiento, pero seguridad es seguridad. Soy Kabuto Yakushi, el director de ésta noble institución, y estoy aquí para aclarar tus dudas. La razón, pequeño zorro*, por la que te daré información verídica, es por las altas probabilidades que nunca saldrás con vida. No, claro que no te mataremos; en tí vamos a implantar células genéticamente modificadas que son compatibles con unas cuantas sustancias químicas, éstas células que fueron desarrolladas en base a genes de animales salvajes también deberían ser compatibles con las humanas. Desafortunadamente, nuestros anteriores sujetos han fallado en asimilar las condiciones. Ya fueron ocho genes de animales y ninguno fue compatible. ¿Puedes adivinar a partir de qué gen se creará la célula que te implantaremos, pequeño zorro? ...oh, disculpa, todas estas palabras deben ser demasiado confusas en tu ignorancia. ¿Cómo te sientes en tu nuevo hogar?

 _Con ganas de hacer que te tragues esos ridículos lentes_

—No me quejo, yo...

—No veo por qué —le interrumpió—. Después de todo deberías estar agradecido de haberte seleccionado para éste experimento, pequeño zorro. ¿Te has preguntado porqué tú? Eres el espécimen perfecto —en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de pesadilla—, debido a tu profesión haz desarrollado una fortaleza mental y física más que necesaria para soportar los... experimentos que se llevarán a cabo. Ésto —él señaló una cápsula con un líquido fluorescente— deberá ser inyectado en tu torrente sanguíneo las veces al día que sean necesarias. Es un suero que preparará internamente tu organismo, y vamos a observar los cambios que pueda hacerte. Una observación exhaustiva y periódica... —él parecía pensativo al respecto—. Que comenzará ésta noche. Disfruta tu nueva estancia, pequeño zorro.

Y entonces el ahora conejillo de indias soltó un par de maldiciones cuando aquel científico dejó la habitación.

Había escuchado rumores de ese lugar en bares de mala muerte. Él se había reído de sus contactos cuando relataban de un centro que experimentaba con humanos y animales en busca del híbrido perfecto, capaz de reproducirlo en masa y venderlo al gobierno como soldados superiores. Aquello sonaba tan descabellado que nunca lo tomó en serio.

Así que quería largarse de ahí.

Pero era evidente que su única salida dependía los errores del personal humano, siempre vulnerable. Matarlos podría ser sencillo una vez sin restricciones, pero cada vez que atravesaran la puerta en la pared de cristal ésta se sellaba herméticamente, controlada por los de la sala, seguro. Además, si escapaba en éste momento, ¿qué lograría?

Ser perseguido ahora que conocían su identidad y estaba en el ojo de los funcionarios del gobierno, además de toparse seguramente con el responsable de todo. Kurama suspiró. Antes de armar un alboroto y escapar, tendría que tener en claro qué hacer allá afuera, puesto que quien sabe qué le habría hecho Menma a su cuidada reputación.

 _Ni-jodidamente-loco._

Despacio, con cautela, y analíticamente comenzó a hacer repaso de su actual posición. Amarrado a una camilla, pantalones y una larga bata por ropa. Al otro lado del cristal había un pequeño escritorio, sillas y papel. Sobre la improvisada sala estaba un enorme panel de vidrio —posiblemente del mismo material del cristal— que daba a una pequeña cámara con asientas vacíos, una especie de salón de observación.

Estaba en una retorcida cabina de observación.

* * *

 **Sala principal de reuniones, 16:00 hrs.**

* * *

—Demonios Kabuto, nadie quiere estar a menos de diez metros de lo que ése sujeto va a convertirse.

—No estamos seguros si los comportamientos hostiles vayan a repetirse como en los otros, además...

—Da igual, es un maldito asesino experto, y demasiado peligroso, ¿o acaso no has pensado que cuando bajemos la guardia para las inspecciones nocturnas pueda tomar algún rehén?

El peliblanco estaba al borde de una migraña monumental. Sus compañeros no tenían idea que ya todo estaba calculado.

Él dejaría a cargo a una sola persona para que evaluara las condiciones del zorro. Alguien débil, sin importancia dentro de la empresa _o incluso para él._ Alguien que sirviera de chivo expiatorio si las cosas se salían de control. Alguien por quien nadie haría un escándalo si muriese, alguien de quien se alegraría liberarse.

Alguien que estaba a punto de llegar.

* * *

 **Habitación del sujeto de experimentos, 20:30 hrs.**

* * *

Kurama se estaba comenzando a hartar.

Aquella enorme habitación no tenía ni un reloj de pared, y no tener noción del tiempo era algo inquietante; aún más por la maldita ansiedad de saber qué diablos comenzaría a hacer en él aquella sustancia que le inyectaron ni bien Kabuto había dejado la habitación. Luego de la inyección, habían salido corriendo como locos, dejándolo libre de caminar y argumentando que las correas eran para mantenerlo quieto antes.

Escuchó como la puerta exterior se desbloqueaba y a pesar que sudaba en frío, el infierno tenía que congelarse antes de permitirles verlo nervioso. Pero al cerrar los ojos y fingir estar durmiendo, nada lo habría preparado para aquella dulce y suave voz proveniente del otro lado del cristal.

—Parece más amable de lo que pensaba.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y tragó la sarta de insultos que tenía justo en la lengua y estaba a punto de soltar, pensando que era el peliblanco quien entraría. Levantándose de inmediato, contempló fugazmente a la encargada de llevar las observaciones de su proceso.

Ella era, de alguna extraña forma, bonita. Cabello negro como la noche con extraños destellos azulados y ojos claros como la mismísima luna. Una figura envidiable, imposible de disimular del todo con aquella bata. Voz dulcemente tranquila aunque vacilante. Y unas adorables... _¿Ojeras?_

—¿Acaso no lo soy? Sabes, está muy caliente aquí dentro, si pudieras abrir la puerta sólo un momento para que entre algo del aire acondicionado te lo agradecería mucho.

Y por segunda vez ese día, hizo uso de su arma mortal, llamada sonrisa. Pero ella seguía estática en su lugar, viendo directamente a sus ojos sin prestarle atención a nada más.

Casi juraría que le estaba viendo el alma.

—L-lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacerlo —repuso con un deje de disculpa, empezando a jugar con sus dedos índices—. Tendría muchos problemas, aunque hablaré con los encargados para que arreglen eso...

Él bufó, incrédulo y ligeramente molesto.

—Kurama.

—Kurama-san —ella dio una pequeña reverencia—. Estaré a cargo de la supervisión d-de sus condiciones físicas y mentales, s-soy Hinata Hyuga.

La sonrisa que acompañó a sus palabras fue algo que nunca había visto, y con un demonio, él quería guardar _esa_ sonrisa en su memoria, porque apostaría su vida a que sería mil veces más efectiva que la suya.

 _Ahh, mira qué encantadora muñequita tendré que matar._

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _¡Segundo tiempo! Y nuestra chica comienza a hacer de las suyas ;)_**

 ** _*Originalmente, es llamado Conejillo de Indias constantemente, pero vamos, me gusta más que quede así xD_**

 ** _¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Reclamos? Vamos, acepto de todo. Leer rw es lo más gratificante que puede haber si eres adicto al trabajo como yo y lo primero que haces en la mañana es revisar el teléfono xD_**

 ** _Agradezco a quienes siguen la historia y lamento no poder contestar por MP los mensajes anónimos :(_**

 ** _Cuídense, quiéranse, y léanme a la proxima B|_**

 ** _—Mad fuera._**

 ** _Pd. Me-está-costando-horrores escribir el final T_T así que no desesperen si bajo el ritmo, ghi-hee~_**


	4. Omake 2

_**Disclaimer(s):  
**_ _El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,  
La historia original pertenece a Yusei Matsui, por su manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (o Asassination Classroom).  
Ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si ves el anime antes mencionado y/o no vas al día con su manga, spoilers is coming (?).**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tiempo de un profesor**

 **.**

* * *

En ocasiones, el general de las fuerzas especiales de seguridad del País del Fuego, Sasuke Uchiha, se preguntaba qué demonios hizo mal en su vida pasada para merecer ésto.

Rumbo a aquel maltrecho edificio alejado de la mano de Dios que le correspondia a la clase "E" del Instituto Konoha, no dejaba de querer hacerle un severo daño a Kakashi —su jefe—, por lavarse las manos de aquel asunto y delegarle la completa responsabilidad a él.

—¿Ya está esa... _cosa_ ahí? —preguntó uno de sus agentes subordinados.

—Probablemente no, ya que con la velocidad de esa _criatura_ no le será problema llegar a tiempo —contestó serio y enigmático.

Sus pesados pasos resonaron sobre el suelo de madera vieja de aquella aula. Las miradas atentas y asustadas de aquel grupo de pubertos se posaron cautelosas sobre él.

Y pensar que su omnipresente migraña comenzó días después de la explosión lunar. Cuando un extraño _ente_ se presentó ante la reunión de emergencia de las Cinco Potencias Mundiales, responsabilizándose de la catástrofe y amenazando... no, asegurando que destruiría la tierra en un año tal como había obrado en el astro menor.

En medio de misiles y armas de toda clase, aquel _ser_ de ojos rasgados e inyectados en rojo sangre esquivaba los ataques a una velocidad sobrehumana, demostrándoles que era prácticamente invencible.

Pero lo que había dejado helados a los cinco líderes y sus concejos de seguridad, fue la petición de aquella _cosa_ a cambio de dejarse asesinar las veces que quisieran intentarlo.

 _¿Y ahora cómo diablos les explico que ésta cosa pretende ser su profesor?_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Comenta y recibes un pase a la sesión de fotos de Sasuke con traje ejecutivo a lo Karasuma-sensei, no se, piénsalo ;) jajaja**_

 _ **Okey segundo omake que, como dije, iría entre capítulos.**_ _ **Y sí, si lo han notado los omakes tienen relación cronológica entre sí. Espero que el final se acople con ellos.**_

 _ **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, estoy a la orden y adoro leerlos xD**_

 _ **—Mad fuera.**_

 _ **Pd. Para los chicos, la sesión es de Ino en traje de Bit... Irina ;)**_


	5. Tiempo de conocerse

_**Disclaimer(s):  
**_ _El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,  
La historia original pertenece a Yusei Matsui, por su manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (o Asassination Classroom).  
Ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si no ves el anime antes mencionado o no vas al día con su manga, spoilers is coming (?).**

* * *

.

 **Tiempo de conocerse**

 **.**

* * *

—Así que, señor... uhm.. K-Kurama, ¿cierto? —él asintió, su completa atención en escanear a quien podría ser su boleto de salida—. Debe voltearse y... bueno, desvestirse ¡s-solo superiormente!, para que puede tomar datos de los cambios físicos tras la primer sesión.

Cauteloso, el rubio se despojó de la bata azul blancuzca, quedando únicamente en pantalones. Una vez le dio la espalda se aseguró de flexionar sus músculos de tal manera que comenzara a poner nerviosa a pelinegra. Pero al voltearse ligeramente supo que no funcionaría; a pesar de tener el rostro _casi_ imperceptiblemente sonrosado, ponía toda su concentración en los garabatos de su libreta.

—En realidad, mi nombre no es Kurama —perfecto. El plan comenzaba. Aquello llamó su atención lo suficiente como para levantar la mirada con gesto interrogador—. Kurama es solo un apodo, un... mal nombre, supongo.

—Ningún nombre es malo —respondió ella con dulzura—. Tú haces al nombre, no al revés. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el verdadero? N-necesito ponerlo en el formulario.

—No tengo uno —contesta ahora. Si él no fuera tan falso, tan engatusador, cualquiera diría que aquello en sus ojos eran rastros de una vieja herida.

—P-pero yo... yo necesito poner uno...

Su estómago rugió. No había tiempo para detenerse a cenar en casa y casi había olvidado el tazón de ramen que compró para llevar a su nuevo trabajo.

—Usa Kurama entonces. — _¿Porqué de repente le importa?_

—No puedo, ha dicho que n-no es real, ¡y-yo debo hacer bien mi trabajo! — _o él va a hacerme daño, de nuevo._

El rubio rodó los ojos. Vaya niña rara. Ella también estaba tan llena de aperturas, de posibilidades para usarla como rehén. Así que se limita a observarla curioso mientras ella toma asiento y abre su cena comprada de paso.

—Tú dices que uno hace al nombre —era la persona con la que tendría más contacto, de ella podría recabar información como la ubicación, instalaciones, personal u otros detalles de vital importancia con los que afinaría su magistral huída... cuando fuese tiempo—. Entonces podrías darme uno para que yo lo moldeara—soltó tranquilamente.

La ojiperla se quedó absorta en sus palabras mientras comía de su tazón de ramen. Y pensó vagamente que esta vez no le habían agregado su ingrediente favorito; aquel que aunque a la mayoría de personas no les gustara, ella tuvo el valor de darle una oportunidad hace mucho tiempo y no la defraudó.

—Naruto...—él levantó una ceja, interrogante—. S-si tuviera que darle uno, sería N-naruto... ¡Naruto-kun!

El aludido soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué ese nombre?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Porque tú también... mereces una oportunidad.

 _._

 _Y por primera vez, en muchos años, me quedé sin palabras._

 _._

Las sesiones donde inyectaban la sustancia era agobiantes. Lo dejaban cansado, tenso, y podía sentir una fuerza burbujeante que entumecía sus músculos pero aparentaba ser inofensivo para no alertar a todos.

Confinado tras el cristal, él iba conociendo el carácter de las pocas personas a su alrededor. Sabía que el vigilante Juugo era casi justificadamente cruel con él, la pelirroja Tayuya a menudo sucumbía a sus coqueteos pero era demasiado temerosa y no se le acercaba tanto, pero Kabuto...

 _Era un completo hijo de..._

Por conversaciones aisladas, sabía que era un brillante y a la vez frustrado bio-científico que gracias a negocios sucios logró que le financiaran su proyecto y así comprar un poco de falsa reputación en la comunidad científica; pero obviamente tuvo que vender su idea y prometer un cuerpo especial de agentes genéticamente mejorados a organizaciones de dudosa finalidad, dado lo aberrante que le parecería al gobierno principal la experimentación en humanos.

A los ojos de Kurama, ahora _Naruto,_ aquella miserable vida desquitaba sus frustraciones en todo aquel que no hiciera las cosas al pie de su letra. Había visto y escuchado a través de los paneles cómo agredía verbal y psicológicamente a sus empleados al más mínimo descuido. Era un jefe terrible, un tirano cegado por su soberbia y necedad.

Era un contraste disonante con la Hyuga.

La chica, según lograba sonsacarle información a base de conversaciones banales, trabajaba como docente en el principal instituto de la capital, o al menos, ahí realizaba sus primeras prácticas. Por su carácter, él intuía que era una profesora dedicada a sus alumnos, y que se sentía a menudo deprimida al ver la baja autoestima que parecía rodearlos, puesto que enseñaba en el salón más marginado del Konoha Gakuen. Pero a diferencia del patético Yakushi, ella siempre llegaba llena de energías al trabajo nocturno, constantemente con una buena taza de café en sus venas y una tímida sonrisa asomando en su cansado rostro.

Lógicamente, iban a chocar, como las dos fuerzas tan opuestas que eran.

En una de las primeras noches, el rubio observó incrédulo cuando al haber derramado café por accidente en los informes, Kabuto había entrado hecho una furia —olvidándose de su seguridad—, y le propinó una fuerte bofetada a la Hyuga. Ella cayó al suelo pidiendo disculpas y temblando de miedo. Y pesar del incidente, cuando el hombre se retiró ella recogió los papeles y siguió con su rutina con una expresión de vergüenza y lo que él catalogaría después, como una sonrisa triste.

Naruto no sabía aún el porqué sus puños de repente se apretaron y una sensación de furia se quiso apoderar de él.

Eventualmente supo por el mismo Kabuto que ella no era nada más que un peón en su juego. Si la secuestraba —incluso si la mataba— nadie haría más escándalo que si lo hubieran visto haciendo un berrinche. Ella no era cordero de sacrificio, siendo su vida tan desestimada que a nadie le importaría si muere. Entonces comprendió que no tendría sentido usarla de rehén el futuro.

Y más días pasaban. El suero lo cambiaba a un grado que no podía ver los cambios fuera, pero los sentía. Se volvía más receptivo, más observador, más peligroso...

 _.  
Hasta que no pude contenerlo  
._

—Hoy sí que hay muchas cosas por revisar —el rubio se desperezó en la cama, caminando lentamente para observar la lista que ella enseñaba al otro lado del cristal—. D-debo darme prisa, o él vendrá y se pondrá de _mal humor_ —se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, captando sin saber una atenta mirada—. Y últimamente le ha dado por apuntar a la cabeza.

Él negó ante la costumbre de ella por suavizar las cosas.

—Y supongo que eso sería malo —comentó con su voz cargada de amargo sarcasmo.

—¡Y-ya lo creo! ¿Que clase de maestra podría ser, s-si por algún golpe me vuelvo tonta?

Ambos sonrieron a pesar de la situación.

—No una muy buena —contestó él.

—No una muy buena —secundó ella.

Había entre los dos una familiaridad poco usual que fue desarrollada con el tiempo. Él esperaba en su camilla a que llegara. Ella hasta comenzaba dando una observación banal. Él daba su opinión y entonces preguntaba por su día. Ella sonreía tímidamente y relataba lo más importante. Él había dejado de imaginarla como un instrumento de escape y ella lentamente dejaba de tartamudear. Ambos habían olvidado los formales saludos, eran una especie de viejos conocidos que no dejaban de preguntarse internamente cómo habrían sido las cosas de haberse conocido de otra forma.

Hinata apenas estaba sentándose en la silla frente a él cuando la puerta del pasillo se abrió bruscamente a la entrada de Kabuto.

—¡¿Es a eso a lo que te mando?! ¡¿A que vengas a platicar como si ésta cosa fuera otro de tus fracasados alumnos?! —se aproximó lentamente al tiempo que blandía amenazante la tablet que cargaba en su brazo contra ella.

—Y-yo... y-yo no... era m-mi intención —sus ojos fijos con terror en aquel hombre.

—Eres una incompetente, deberías estar agradecida conmigo por todo lo que hecho y mira como me pagas, tú, inútil pedazo de...

Pero Kabuto no pudo golpearla porque algo, o mas bien _alguien,_ se adelantó a los hechos.

En un impulsivo arrebato, Narutó llegó hasta el borde de la pared de cristal que los separaba e impactó su puño contra el vidrio. Claro que éste había sido reforzado previendo sus acciones, pero a través de los diminutos agujeros que habían en un círculo para dejar pasar el aire, la potencia del golpe salió con una fuerza abrumadora dirigida a la cabeza del hombre que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

La hyuga estaba aterrada. Se lo veía en su pálida expresión y la forma en que sus manos temblaban.

Mas no de la increíble escena que acababa de presenciar, sino de la idea que hubiera matado a Kabuto.

—Está bien, solo un poco... fuera de combate —dijo él, resintiendo que a pesar de todo se preocupara por el peliblanco—. Vamos, quita esa cara y mira el lado bueno.

Hinata alzó su rostro para ver una mueca de satisfacción que nunca antes había visto en Naruto. Y pese a todo, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Ahora podrás dar tu clase tranquilamente mañana, ¿No?

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **Juro que éste capítulo no estaba pensado xD**_

 ** _Bueno, al menos la primer parte sí, pero se fue alargando conforme no quería que la interacción entre ellos se viera muy rápida o forzada, así que aún hay algo del dulce, empalagoso y extraño NaruHina que escribo en el siguiente cap (el que sí estaba pensado) jaja._**

 ** _Y llegó Agosto encima, entre la universidad y el estado comatoso de mi pc se me ha dificultado actualizar, pero espero que al encargado de redes de la U no le importe ver entradas constantes a FF xD_**

 ** _Comenta y el omake que se viene no pasa de esta semana ;)  
_**

 ** _-Mad fuera_**


	6. Omake 3

_**Disclaimer(s):  
**_ _El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,  
La historia original pertenece a Yusei Matsui, por su manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (o Asassination Classroom).  
ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si ves el anime antes mencionado y/o no vas al día con su manga, spoilers is coming (?).**

* * *

.

 **Tiempo de una hermana**

 **.**

* * *

Shion Otsusuki era una ídol adoslescente que destacaba en las artes escénicas desde que tenía memoria. Como bailarina y cantante, tenía un talento nato en los escenarios, en especial como actriz. Nadie podía distinguir cuando su sonrisa o su llanto era real. Excepto en ese momento, cuando gruesas y amargas lágrimas cubrían su aún aniñado rostro.

La entonces rubia se ahogaba del dolor mientras sostenía aquel cuerpo, sollozando de rabia.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes al país, si tan solo le hubiera avisado, si tan solo hubiera pedido el día libre para pasarlo en su compañía, si tan solo hubiera llamado antes que entrara a trabajar... Entonces su dulce hermana no hubiera estado dentro de aquel lugar cuando explotó el caos.

Si tan solo... se hubiera acercado antes, cuando aquella sombra junto al cuerpo de su hermana había huído de la escena, dejando un papel cerca del cadáver.

 _A quien lea esto:_

 _Si necesitas respuestas, puedes encontrarme como profesor en la clase 'E' del Instituto Konoha el próximo año escolar._

 _Atte. Un alma en pena._

La joven arrugó el papel con ira, y observó su reflejo en un cristal roto antes de golpearlo y dejar su mano sangrante. Era hora de llegar a la famosa clase y tomar venganza. Se levantó, dejando que el viento elevara su pañuelo, último regalo de su hermana.

Las iniciales se leían claramente, en un delicado bordado.

 _H.H._

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por la tardanza T_T como decía, mi pc estaba comatosa y sin pc no había inspiración... y bueno, la U ha estado apretando también jaja.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por sus favs, follows y en especial sus comentarios *-* créanme, hasta el día más gris se tiñe de color cuando los leo (por muy gaycito que pueda sonar xD)**_

 _ **Aprovecho para disculparme por no poder responder por PM como acostumbro a sus comentarios, ni creo poder seguir haciéndolo~**_

 _ **Y sin más me despido, no olviden comentar :)**_

 _ **-Mad fuera.**_

 _ **Pd. Ésta vez ya con nueva pc, prometo el próximo cap en un lapso de una semana :D**_


	7. Tiempo de una bufanda

_**Disclaimer(s):  
**_ _El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,  
La historia original pertenece a Yusei Matsui, por su manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (o Asassination Classroom).  
Ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si no ves el anime antes mencionado o no vas al día con su manga, spoilers is coming (?).**

 **Capítulo algo pesado, aún así espero que el largo compense la falta de puntualidad, je.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tiempo de una bufanda**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Son esas preguntas de examen?

Hinata casi garabatea sobre el papel en cuanto la voz del rubio rompió el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando. Desde el incidente con Kabuto había intentado mantener cierta distancia con él, no por miedo, si no por la vergüenza de haber presenciado otra pelea con el Yakushi.

—N-no tengo permitido traer mi laptop—observó su reloj de mano, aún no era hora de revisar a Naruto—, así que vine temprano para acabarlo y luego digitarlo.

—Y, lo estás haciendo mal —se levantó de la camilla y empañó una parte de la pared de cristal con su aliento, elevando su índice para comenzar a escribir—. No puedes pretender que tus alumnos resuelvan ejercicios tan fáciles —sentenció con suavidad— debes mostrar cierto grado de rigidez en las evaluaciones para que respeten tu autoridad y ansíen no defraudarte —comentaba mientras extendía complejas ecuaciones en el panel.

Por supuesto que aquellos temas eran como una canción de cuna para Naruto. Oh, él recordaba una vez que se hizo pasar por un maestro de Universidad durante casi un año para llevar a cabo su asesinato. En ese entonces era tan joven que tuvo que, casi literalmente, devorar todos los libros a su alcance para poder detallar su fachada. Y el conocimiento aprendido difícilmente se le olvidaba.

Sus inscripciones en el frío cristal se detuvieron al notar cierta sonrisa.

—Oh, no se detenga, N-naruto-san, está usted en lo correcto. Y perdone si me parece algo gracioso, que un asesino le de clases a una profesora sobre dar clase —mencionó con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos. Sin el menor atisbo de malicia o reproche, ella únicamente se limitaba a tomar apuntes rápidos al ver que el vaho desaparecía lentamente. Soltó un cansado suspiro una vez hubo acabado y volvió a consultar su reloj.

—Aún no es hora, Hinata-chan.

—Lo sé. Normalmente soy algo lenta en los exámenes de matemática y no contaba con su ayuda, Naruto-san. Yo solo estoy especializada en literatura, y usted...

—Detente, si me agradeces una vez más o me llamas con ese odioso sufijo me dará algo —dijo en broma, esperando que ella riese. Aunque lo único que consiguió es que lo mirara fijamente, con aquella mirada tan parecida a la de la primera vez.

—A veces pienso que sería mejor que yo. Está mucho más capacitado para ser profesor.

—Es comprensible —medio ahogó un resoplido irónico—. He tenido experiencia fingiendo ser uno, pero créeme que no sirvo para enseñar... yo... había un chico que era como mi discípulo, pero acabó traicionándome como nunca me lo esperaba a pesar que le dí todo lo que pude. Es por él que estoy aquí, su traición me costó mi libertad y mi orgullo, y creo que si volviera a verlo no fueran tan grandes las ganas de matarlo cómo de saber porqué lo hizo.

Y un par de segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que la Hyuga lo rompió.

—Creo saberlo —susurró la Hyuga al entristecerse por lo contado—. Probablemente él solo quería que lo mirara.

—Estoy seguro que lo ví las veces suficientes —rebatió con mordacidad. Pero a Hinata ya no le asustaba la actitud tan tosca que solía adoptar cuando se ponía a la defensiva.

—No me refería a ver con los ojos —él le dirigió una mirada interrogante—. Me explico. Mi familia siempre ha asegurado que estamos emparentados o descendemos de una antigua sacerdotisa que poseía el don de la visión pura y perfecta, y le decían ojo blanco o Byakugan. Y bueno, dicen que sus ojos eran capaces de ver dentro de las personas, sus miedos, inseguridades, penas, sueños, aspiraciones, y más. Pero si me pregunta Naruto-san, yo creo que esos ojos todos los tenemos por dentro —ella bajó el rostro, levemente sonrojada—. A lo mejor su alumno necesitaba que lo viera con los ojos de su corazón.

Si Naruto no se hubiera quedado sin palabras —de nuevo— y hubiera pensado en responder con algo sarcástico, sencillamente sus palabras habrían quedado ahogadas en su garganta junto a unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar que acompañaron unos bruscos espasmos de su cuerpo. Hinata se levantó bruscamente e iba saliendo de la habitación a pedir ayuda cuando una voz se escuchó por el altavoz colocado en su lado de la habitación.

—Se trata de una reacción de rechazo que está completamente bajo nuestras expectativas, puedes retirarte y esperar una hora a hacer las revisiones acostumbradas, Hyuga.

—D-de acuerdo —ella mordió su labio con nerviosismo al ver el charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse donde estaba inclinado Naruto tosiendo—. V-volveré luego... — _Tonta, tonta, como si fuera a importarle_ _._

—Cuando _cof_ regreses _cof_... espero esas preguntas redactadas como Kami manda.

Ella hubiera ofrecido una sonrisa de consuelo, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero algo se estrujó en su interior al echar una última mirada y verlo temblando mientras susurraba quedamente, como una incomprensible plegaria.

—Frío... tanto... frío...

* * *

 **Instituto Konoha Gakuen, 07:20 AM**

* * *

—¡Hi-na-ta-sen-seiii~!

La Hyuga estaba tan ensismada en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al verse en el su salón de clases. Normalmente el desgaste de su trabajo nocturno no le pasaba tanta factura, pero esa noche no fue precisamente común con Naruto doblándose de dolor cada dos por tres.

—Oh, dime pequeña.

—Sensei, no me estaba escuchando —demandó con todo el reproche que una joven y mimada estudiante de último año podría tener—. Le decía que el examen de hoy estuvo taaan difícil. ¿No puede hacer otro para sustituirlo?

Ella entonces vio a Naruto, dictándole preguntas y corrigiendo otras, asegurándose que su examen tuviera el nivel justo de dificultad aún en su estado. No. Hacer lo que le pedía era echar por la borda ese valioso esfuerzo.

—Los contenidos los dí con suficiente anticipación.

—Pero no estamos acostumbrados a que nos haga pruebas tan difíciles.

 _Ah, entonces a eso se refería Naruto-kun..._

—Entonces bienvenida al último año, y yo que tú me esfuerzo más si no quieres repetirlo.

 _...con lo de ganar respeto._

* * *

 **Sala principal de Reuniones, 19:10 P.M.**

* * *

—Sencillamente brillante, Kabuto —alabó un hombre de cabellos casi tan claros como los del aludido—. A casi un año del proyecto _Bijuu_ parece que por fin estamos teniendo resultados; aunque me preocupa los inconvenientes por los que pasa nuestro sujeto de pruebas.

—Como ya te he explicado, Kimimaru: importa muy poco las condiciones que tenga que pasar ese insecto con tal que los resultados sean los esperados. El suero ya no será necesario de suministrar ya que finalmente su cuerpo ha aceptado los genes que le implantaremos —sonrió con una rigidez que pareciese le iba a romper el rostro—. Aunque ahora, para mayor seguridad nadie más que nuestro cordero podrá acercarse a suministrarle las inyecciones. Desde la última vez... —tocó distraídamente la parte baja de su cabeza— ha mostrado un avance tremendo. Muero por ver las características que irá desarrollando en lo que quede...

* * *

Tarde. Tarde. Tarde.

Hinata prácticamente volaba por los pasillos de aquellas instalaciones, llegando al Cuarto de Control donde dejaría sus cosas y cogería la omnipresente bata blanca, cuidando de no mostrar a las cámaras cierto paquete que intentaba disimular como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Porque podría apostar que se metería en serios problemas si se daba cuenta de sus intenciones su futuro... _puaj,_ su futuro esposo. Él que siempre era tan reservado y estoico que ella agradecía el hecho que casi no juntaran palabra en el día.

Sus pensamiento se desviaron a la cara de incredulidad de Naruto cuando le contó porqué se preocupaba tanto por Yakushi., y sonrió recordando esa expresión que era todo un poema en el rostro del rubio.

 _¡T-tú y ese...! Argh, Hinata, no te ofendas, pero ¿dónde diablos tienes esos famosos ojos del corazón del que alardeaste la otra noche? Necesitan lentes urgentemente._

 _Oh, tuve que cerralos._

Porque vamos, ella era la dulzura en persona. Pero incluso un ser tan inusualmente bondadoso veía a leguas el aura siniestra de ese tipo. Aunque obviamente sus prejuicios no la detuvieron cuando aceptó comprometerse a cambio que les perdonara la enorme deuda que tenía su familia con él.

 _Y yo me quejaba de no tener padres. Gracias Hina, al menos ya sé que no me perdí de gran cosa._

Ella hizo una mueca recordando la respuesta del rubio cuando le contó su pequeño drama personal. Se atrevería a decir que nadie mejor que ella podía leer bajo esa máscara de sarcasmo e hiriente sinceridad para ver a una persona que a menudo respondía de esa forma cuando no podía expresar compasión, tristeza o alegría. Naruto, esa misma persona que estaba sufriendo terribles torturas por la avaricia de su prometido, era un hombre que a pesar de no haber conocido la gentileza o amabilidad en el pasado, de alguna forma buscaba darla.

Se detuvo súbitamente frente a la habitación del dueño de sus reflexiones. Apretó un poco el paquete que sostenía contra su pecho, convenciéndose cada vez que aquella pequeña travesura contra las reglas estaba perfectamente justificada.

* * *

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Naruto a veces no sabía si agradecer a su supervisora por haber puesto aquel reloj, o comentarle que era obra del demonio que lo pusiera para que le martilleara la cabeza con su sonido, ya que aparte de pasearse por su lado de la habitación, cual león enjaulado, el martilleo del artefacto lo podía de un humor irascible que hasta se sorprendió a sí mismo.

Últimamente estaba más volátil, no dormía regularmente y el apetito se le había distorsionado de tal forma que había días enteros que pasaba solo a base de agua. Más por necesidad que por gusto de tomarla. Desde hacía unos meses que notó las diferencias sin necesidad de ver lo que la pelinegra anotaba en su libreta. Él podía saber que sus uñas crecían más rápido de lo normal, sus dientes estaban comenzando a afilarse porque de alguna forma últimamente se lastimaba el labio, y no mencionar de sus otras condiciones físicas... No era ningún tonto. Kabuto, en ocasiones soltaba comentarios distraídos que escuchaba por el altavoz, y creyendo que él no lo comprendía alardeaba a menudo de los "avances" que harían en él.

Y a todo ésto. ¿Porqué no simplemente huía ya antes que las cosas se pusieran peores? Ah, claro. Él era demasiado orgulloso. Su ego estaba herido y su reputación arruinada; y si iba a regresar al mundo que se vio forzado a abandonar, lo haría en grande.

Para cuando la Hyuga entró, él tenía una sonrisa que dejaría en vergüenza al gato Chesire y en los primeros días le habría dado un buen susto, pero la convivencia constante le hace cosas extrañas a la gente.

—Hoy es un buen lunes. ¿No lo crees, Naruto-kun? —preguntó para romper el hielo, manteniendo todo el tiempo el paquete oculto de su vista.

—Hoy es un buen día para ayudar a fugarme, igual que el resto de los días que han pasado. Pero tú siempre te niegas, así que ¿qué puede haber de bueno? —retaba con fingida indignación. Recientemente tocaba el tema de su escape medio en broma para no levantar sospechas de quienes lo vigilaban, más por tantear cómo lo tomaba la Hyuga que por otras razones. Aún no afinaba detalles, pero presentía que ella jugaría un papel importante cuando fuera hora.

 _Si tan solo me hubiera equivocado..._

—Buen intento —sonrió ella—. Pero lo comentaba por la fecha.

—Diez de Octubre, oh, maravilloso. Mañana será un espléndido once y luego un glorioso doce, más adelante...

—¡N-naruto-kun! —sí señores. Tras una larga serie de insistencias del rubio finalmente cambió de sufijo—. Técnicamente, h-hoy se cumple un año desde que nos conocimos — _¿en serio así pensaba comenzar su discurso?_ Aunque más o menos funcionaba ya que él calló abruptamente mientras sus ojos parecía reclamarles qué había de bueno en ello—. Y, si no mal recuerdo... —ella suspiró, odiaba hablarle a las personas de cosas tristes—. Dijiste que no recordabas cuándo era tu cumpleaños.

—Dije que no tengo uno, al igual que no tenía nombre —interrumpió con algo parecido a un gruñido.

—Ése es el punto. Quería... bueno.. y-yoo... —bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener la azulina. Sus mejillas iban poco a poco tornándose insoportablemente rosas y su voz iba quedando reducida a un hilillo. De no sostener el paquete tras sus espaldas de seguro se ponía a jugar con sus índices. Tragó con fuerza y mandó su medio ensayado discurso al diablo—. ¡F-feliz cumpleaños, Narut-to-kun!

Y Naruto, medio confundido y medio curioso, vio el paquete que extendió graciosamente hacia él mientras bajaba la cabeza. Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Él no iba a atravesar la pared para tomarlo.

 _Ella no estaba lista para verme hacer eso._

La postura rígida y torpe que ella adoptó de repente se desvaneció, como un globo desinflándose. Y su expresión avergonzada pasó a una de tristeza.

—En realidad desearía que la tuvieras... desde aquella noche... p-por el momento solo puedo guardarla por tí. Pero confío que en algún momento te sirva...

Bien, se supone que cuando regalas algo es de mala educación abrirlo. Al menos eso le enseñaron a ella. Pero la situación no era nada convencional, y ante un callado rubio ella desenvolvió su regalo y mostró frente a él una larga y sedosa bufanda roja.

Naruto se congeló. Él, el famoso ex-asesino al que todo mundo parecía respetar antaño, jamás había recibido algo parecido a un regalo. Y mucho menos iba a tener alguien que se preocupara por ello. Hasta hoy.

Algo, dentro y muy profundo de él, quiso llorar.

 _"Frío... tanto... frío..."_

—N-no debiste... —carraspeó un poco, aclarando con molestia el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarlo—. No debiste molestarte. Además puede darte problemas, ya sabes, con tu...

—N-no importa —le interrumpió, acercándose al cristal—. N-naruto es mi único amigo en este lugar. Al único que parece importarle lo que haga o no. El único que parece querer escucharme por mucho que lo aburra. Y a pesar de eso, yo ni siquiera puedo... no puedo... hacer algo tan simple, como darte una t-tonta bufanda —intentó inútilmente sonreír—. L-lo lamento. No se suponía que me pusiera así, p-pero... Nada está saliendo como pensé —lentamente, ella fue desplomándose incapaz de contener el peso de sus lágrimas.

Y como si fuese un imán, del otro lado él también se agachó a la altura que quedaba, maldiciendo como nunca la pared de cristal a la que pegó su frente.

—E-el año escolar casi acaba, y tengo miedo que mi nuevo grupo de estudiantes sea igual a éste. Siento que les he fallado, porque mis pobres chicos viven bajo demasiada presión de sus superiores. Y-y yo los comprendo mejor que nadie. S-si tan solo tuviera más tiempo podría mejorar lo suficiente y tal vez serles de más ayuda, pero no puedo. K-kabuto-san está sobre mí siempre empujándome a dejar el Instituto y trabajar a tiempo completo aquí, ¡y-y no es que no quiera! —se apresuró a aclarar al ver un atisbo de mueca en el rubio—. Pero a como están las cosas d-dudo mucho poder enseñar el otro año. N-no tendré la oportunidad de conocer a mis nuevos estudiantes, porque los he visto este año, y ellos tienen tanto potencial... y-y... sobre todo eso... estás tú.

Para entonces, Naruto que estaba queriendo encontrar alguna de sus máscaras de siempre —indiferencia, sarcasmo, e incluso estoicismo—, se quedó de piedra.

—Quiero darte las gracias, por ser mi punto de apoyo y escucharme, por estar siempre oyendo mis tontas quejas —hizo un casi gracioso ruido al sorber sus lágrimas—. T-tú eres él único capaz de apoyarme, y aún así... es tan odioso, n-no poder si quiera t-tocarte... no poder abrazarte.

Él quería, en realidad ansiaba ser inmune a sus palabras, pero el gesto desinteresado de la Hyuga le había calado tan hondo, que la visión de pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre la bufanda fue lo último que pudo soportar.

Hinata calló sus sollozos al sentir cómo una especie de aura cálida la rodeaba, la envolvía, casi podría jurar que la _abrazaba._ Alarmada, levanta la mirada esperando encontrarse con el par de orbes azules en los que tanto confía, pero se sobresaltó aún más al toparse con un rostro extraño, vagamente familiar del otro lado. Cabello rubio como el sol de verano, la mandíbula fuerte, facciones afiladas y aquel tono de piel tostado que a más de una quitaban el aliento años atrás, era lo único reconocible de Naruto en esa imagen. Sus ojos eran dos pozos del color de la sangre, cada uno marcado con una profunda rendija negra donde debería estar sus pupilas. Sus mejillas estaban surcadas por tres marcas negras a cada lado. Sus dientes... Kami-sama, era imposible no tratar de compararlos de inmediato con los de algún depredador por cómo se habían alargado.

Pero su expresión... El semblante de su rostro en sí fue lo que le hizo temblar. Estaba en una completa calma, estático y quieto como una criatura justo antes de saltar sobre su objetivo. Él abrió su boca — _¿o debería llamarle hocico?_ — y ella juraría que iba a escuchar algún rugido, pero entonces aquel delicado susurro la terminó de descolocar.

—Shhh... —de nuevo fue consciente del extraño manto del principio. Sentía como lentamente se condesaba a su alrededor, agitándole suavemente los cabellos y tornándose de un leve color rojizo—. No es nada que no tenga explicación, creo —comentaba con una voz más ronca, rozando lo escalofriante—. Pero esto debe ser nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿lo entiendes, Hina-chan? —ella asentía mecánicamente. Él suspiró—. Porque de lo contrario no podría hacer ésto.

Y aquel manto que parecía emanar de él fue tomando una forma más visible, más roja y cálida. Y al cerrar sus ojos pudo casi jurar que había una mano acariciando delicadamente su mejilla. Él seguía, de alguna forma, controlando esa halo que la envolvía en un acogedor abrazo mientras ella se acercaba aún más a la pared de cristal. Aquello era _técnicamente un abrazo._

—Todo va a estar bien, Hina. Todo va a estar bien.

.  
 _Hubiera vendido mi alma, con tal de no haberme equivocado._

 _La primera vez que gracias al Chakra pudimos tocarnos, fue meses antes... del nacimiento de una nueva Luna creciente.  
._

* * *

 _ **Oh, bien, ya debería saber que cosas malas pasan cuando prometo fecha**_ — _ **porque termino atrasándome horrores**_ — _ **jaja.**_

 _ **Bueno chicos, llegó Enero -fecha a la cual nunca pensé alargarme-, y pedir disculpas sería poco, pero si aún usted, estimado lector, no se ha olvidado de ésta humilde adaptación, siéntase libre de comentar qué le ha parecido (?) :D**_

 _ **El próximo omake está relativamente listo, aunque no prometo fecha.**_

 ** _Y, nuevamente agradezco sus favs/follows, y en especial los comentarios :'D_**

 ** _Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás, a un click de distancia._**

 ** _-Madrú fuera._**


	8. Omake 4

_**Disclaimer(s):  
**_ _El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,  
La historia original pertenece a Yusei Matsui, por su manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (o Asassination Classroom).  
Ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si no ves el anime antes mencionado o no vas al día con su manga, spoilers is coming (?).**

* * *

.

 **Tiempo del karma**

.

* * *

Las luces de las patrullas inundaban la estancia donde se había realizado la tediosa captura; dentro de la estancia, la profesora de idiomas Ino Yamanaka sonreía con alivio.

La clase que estaba a su cargo fue secuestrada por aquel sujeto, en un elaborado y maniático plan donde hasta ella moriría con tal que el asesino consiguiera a su objetivo. Gran sorpresa se habían llevado todos cuando, gracias al trabajo en conjunto de los otros dos profesores, le dieron vuelta al asunto y rescataron a todos sanos y salvos.

Ino tendría que disculparse, y hasta comprendería que ya no la quisieran de vuelta por haber sido cómplice al principio de aquel psicópata que le prometió la gloria y le susurró palabras dulces si servía de carnada, antes de traicionarla. Y sin embargo, en esos momentos su prioridad era velar por sus alumnos; esos mismos que entre bromas y faltas de respeto se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón.

Joven y atractiva, ella utilizaba su exhuberante encanto para hacer caer a los más incautos cuando ejercía su profesión de asesina. O al menos así era hasta ése año que fue contratada para tratar de asesinar al _peculiar_ profesor de la Clase "E".

Claro que falló. Nada la había preparado para aquel ser con el que se encontraría. Y aunque decidió quedarse el trabajo con el pretexto de enseñarle idiomas a la clase, ella sabía que sus intentos de asesinarlo no surtiría efecto tan fácilmente. Y de todas formas sonreía. Porque en el proceso le tomó cariño a los mocosos insoportables y al siempre serio _maestro-y-agente-especial-del-gobierno_ que trabajaba con ellos, y se alegraba que todos siguieran vivos.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, excepto por las ganas que tenía de descubrir el secreto tras la inquietante sonrisa que desplegaba aquel particular maestro cuando veía a los policías llevarse al asesino.

—Compórtate o asustarás a los niños, dobe.

—El destino tiene formas misteriosas de actuar, teme.

—¿Qué, piensas audicionar para el nuevo Joker?

—No, sólo disfruto del dulce y satisfactorio el aroma del karma.

Sasuke e Ino pensaron que seguramente ya deliraba, pero _Kyubi_ mantenía su afilada sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _Ojo por ojo, Menma._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo! Mi estimada y paciente gente de FF.**_

 ** _Tras un debate existencial y en base a la relectura de viejos comentarios (:'D) terminé decidiéndome por Ino en lugar de Sakura para el omake. Las razón principal: el tedioso IC, por supuesto._**

 ** _Me he perdido en el camino de la vida ;_; literalmente. He perdido el orden planeado de los cap restantes, pero calculo que a la historia le quedan de tres a dos capítulos de vida. Qué haré de omake entre ellos, ni idea ._._**

 ** _Sin alargar ya mucho, les agradezco profundamente el tomarse la molestia de leer este invento de adaptación :D y me disculpo infinitamente por no poder responder sus comentarios, en serio el tiempo es un condenado x_x  
Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos (?), encantada de leerlos. :D_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima fecha indefinida!_**

 ** _-Madrú fuera_**


	9. Tiempo de encajar piezas

_**Disclaimer(s):**_

 _El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto,_

 _La historia original pertenece a Yusei Matsui, por su manga Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (o Asassination Classroom)._

 _Esta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIA: Juego un poco —mucho— con el ritmo temporal (?) en este cap. Para ayudar un poco junté las escenas que van en el mismo día. No quisiera crear confusión, pero recomiendo estar atentos a los pequeños detalles de todo lo anterior y lo que presento acá ._./**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tiempo de encajar piezas  
**

 **.**

* * *

Una especie de brisa le recorrió la mejilla, y si hubiera tenido cerrados sus aperlados ojos la hubiera confundido con una caricia de dedos. Naruto —al menos si lo seguía siendo en alguna parte de él— trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero se detuvo al ver que solo lograba asustarla más. Entonces, cambió de táctica.

—No me temas, Hinata. Hace unos minutos dijiste que era tu amigo, ¿No? Entonces no puedes temerle a tu amigo... o verlo como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre salido de una película de mala calidad —ella casi quiso reírse de eso, cosa que él pudo notar—. Te estoy confiando algo que nadie ha visto porque se supone que aún no sé hacer, solo porque lo necesitas.

—¿Q-qué es esto, Naruto-kun?

Él desvió la mirada de sus ojos.

—Una especie de energía. No sé de dónde la sacaron o cómo se las arreglaron para tener o materializar, pero parece que aquello que me han estado inyectando lo contenía. La descubrí hace unos meses, cuando pasó lo de tu flamante prometido —rodó los ojos con hastío—. Y con el tiempo he estado tratando de moldearla o controlarla a mi gusto. Una vez escuché que le llamó _chakcra_ —calló casi abruptamente. Consciente de golpe de todas las cosas que había soltado en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

Hinata permaneció inquietantemente callada. La parte responsable y noble de ella trató de analizar los pros y contras de registrar toda aquella información por el bien de la investigación y su trabajo, sea lo que fuese que persiguiera al final. Pero había otra parte de sí que aguijoneaba su pecho con la mera idea de traicionar la preciosa confianza que observaba en ese par de rubíes.

Ante su silencio, el manto se desvanecía dejándole una sensación de incomodidad, anhelante del cálido abrazo que la hizo reaccionar finalmente. Compuso la mejor, la más tranquila y sinceras de sus sonrisas, borrando todo rastro de vacilación en Naruto.

—M-me parece que entonces eso equilibra las cosas —comentó mientras se levantaba y, para sorpresa propia, le guiñaba un ojo—. Tú no has visto como rompí las reglas con mi regalo y yo no he visto lo que puedes hacer.

Y con el rostro inexplicablemente rojo salió a tomar aire, dejando a un rubio gratamente sorprendido adentro.

* * *

 **.**

 **7:36 PM**

 **.**

—Así que al fin te liberaste de ese grupito tan especial. Sinceramente no sé de dónde sacas esa infinita paciencia, One-chan. Si fuera tú, habría tirado la toalla o me habría vuelto loca. Ya sabes, lo que pasara primero.

Hinata rió mientras endulzaba el café sobre la mesa donde preparaba sus guiones de clase para el año que se acercaba. Era una noche como pocas, dado que había recibido un comunicado seco y arisco del mismísimo Kabuto donde más que informarle parecía que le ordenaba no ir a su turno en el trabajo. Algo que se daba con sospechosa mayor frecuencia los últimos dos meses luego del episodio con el rubio en cuestión.

—Es por eso, Nabi-chan, que yo soy la profesora aburrida y tú… a tí te tocó ser la exitosa de la familia, eh —respondió sin rastro alguno de envidia o reproche en su voz. Pese a que su día libre se le hacía extraño se alegró de al menos tener tiempo para charlar con su hermana.

—No inventes Hina. No todo es color de rosa —suspiró—. Odio sonar como una de esas niñas ricas y estiradas, pero tanto ajetreo pasa factura. Pienso que un día de estos simplemente haré una maleta, me pondré una peluca y tomaré el primer vuelo a casa.

—Y yo te esperaría con ansias, hermanita, lo sabes. Pero ambas sabemos lo difícil que sería que pase.

—Lo sé Nee-chan, lo sé. Es más probable que encuentres novio a que el manager me dé vacaciones.

La mayor casi se atraganta con el café. Y no porque precisamente le cruzara por un segundo el peliblanco.

—¡Hanabi!

—Uhh, es la verdad hermanita. ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué tan nerviosa de repente? ¡No me digas que es cierto! ¡¿Hinata onee-chan, tienes novio?!

Roja como un tomate, Hinata escuchó los sordos golpes en una puerta al otro lado del continente, a lo que Hanabi respondió con un gemido de frustración.

—No creas por un segundo que te librarás del tema, Nee-chan. Cuando hablemos de nuevo me contarás de ese novio tuyo, y sabes que negarlo es inútil. Hasta entonces, profesora aburrida.

—Hasta entonces, niña rica y estirada. —riendo, se despidió aún sonrojada. Preguntándose cómo evadiría el tema, a sabiendas que una vez algo se le metía en la cabeza a su hermana rara vez cambiaba de opinión—. Saludos a Nii-san.

Pero no tenía caso.

 _Porque aunque nadie lo supiera ese "hasta entonces" sabría tan, tan amargo._

 ** _._**

 ** _9:43 PM  
_**

 ** _._**

No podía entenderlo.

Sí, tenían una rara especie de amistad, seguro. Y a partir de aquella noche de _su cumpleaños_ sentía que la especie de lazo que los unía se había ensanchado. Pero se le seguía haciendo difícil entender que a pesar de todo lo que la Hyuga observaba en ese lugar, seguía tratándolo con la misma amabilidad del primer día.

Y algunas veces, tampoco podía explicarse porqué le dolía.

Le dolía que no actuara como el resto. Que no le rehuyera la mirada, que no se mantuviera al margen, que conservara esa infinita aura de bondad a su alrededor en medio de tanta corrupción. Ella estaba consciente que cada vez era menos humano, que ya casi nadie de los altos mandos entraba a la cabina de observación, que doblaban el personal de seguridad y que el periodo de observación era menos frecuente. Y aún así nunca hacía preguntas más allá de lo necesario. Cumplía las instrucciones diligentemente y se presentaba con la misma tranquila sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios se supone que haría con ella cuando llegara la hora?

* * *

 **.**

 **7:24 AM**

 **.**

Hinata se encaminaba con nuevas y renovadas energías a su lugar de destino. Aquella maltrecha área, mohosa, alejada, vieja y destartalada. Pese a la cual se obligó a sonreír con todo el entusiasmo que era capaz de brindar. Quería empezar con el mejor optimismo posible ese año escolar, tenía tantas sueños y aspiraciones de apoyar a ese nuevo grupo de jóvenes bajo su tutela.

El ambiente cada vez más sombrío que se respiraba en el Laboratorio no parecía hacer mella en sus ánimos.

O al menos, eso quería pensar.

 **.**

 **7:06 PM**

 **.**

Cada vez los reportes eran más inquietantes. Y ver el ceño fruncido de sus socios y patrocinadores le tranquilizaba aún menos. De por sí se mostraron fastidiosamente reacios a financiar el centro de experimentación que pensaba ubicar en la Luna, de por sí le costó convencerlos al recurrir a tantos posibles resultados basados en fracasos anteriores, de por sí invirtió tiempo, dinero y recursos tanto para enviar a los menos idiotas de sus subordinados a experimentar en microescala como para reforzar su seguridad personal aquí en tierra. Kabuto no era estúpido, no habría llegado tan lejos de serlo, pero estaba consciente que habían cosas que le sobrepasaran, cáculos en los que pudo haber errado, medidas que pudo haber tomado, instrucciones que no de _bería_ haber dado. La situación lo inquietaba a partes iguales con el silencio en la sala.

Tanto esfuerzo, tantos sueños y esperanzas, tantas ganas de alcanzar el éxito.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que a la noche siguiente todo se iría al caño.

 **.**

 **8:34 PM**

 **.**

Llámenlo instinto, corazonada o presagio. Pero en alguna parte de su alterado organismo había una sensación pulsante, un tambor, un reloj biológico, —no, mas bien un temporizador— que aquella bendita noche en que sintió la suavidad de su mejilla, se encendió.

Y solo era cuestión de tiempo, valioso y corto tiempo, para que el destino se encargase que comenzara a contar…

* * *

 **.**

 **6:15 AM**

 **.**

Casi tuvo que venderle su alma. Y contuvo las ganas de provocarle un serio daño físico a su siempre estricto manager por el simple hecho de ser su primo. Pero afortunadamente, después de semanas de súplica Hanabi se salió con la suya en cuanto usó el chantaje emocional y se aprovechó de lo sobreprotector que era éste.

Con una sonrisa rozando lo malvado en su joven rostro, Hanabi terminó su equipaje pensando que, si había alguien rondando a la dulce y siempre tímida Hinata, ella debía cerciorarse de quién sería la pobre alma en caer en manos de Neji.

 **.**

 **6:30 AM**

 **.**

Mientras ajustaba la lista al nuevo alumno que entraría a su clase, pensó en lo mucho que no se equivocó en absoluto con sus chicos. Su joven y novato instinto de maestra le dijo desde el principio del potencial que podía sacar de ellos, de las cosa que podría lograr una vez sembrara la semilla de autoestima y esperanza en aquella clase. No se equivocó al darles una oportunidad.

Así como tampoco se arrepentía de haberle dado a Naruto la oportunidad de, lenta, tortuosa y vergonzosamente, entrar a su corazón.

* * *

 **.**

 **8:21 PM**

 **.**

—Esto... Ésto debe ser broma. ¿Están realmente seguros? —Su voz, siempre autoritaria y prepotente tembló de expectación y preocupación al dirigirse a sus subordinados, que al otro lado del monitor le explicaban con un temor perfectamente justificable el resultado del experimento.

En la sala de reuniones reinó el silencio al ver asentir a los científicos, tan pálidos como sus batas.

—De acuerdo a sus instrucciones, sometimos al sujeto de experimentos a una serie de situaciones estresantes. —El hombre tragó sonoramente— ¡Kabuto-san! Creímos que la reacción estaba completamente dentro de nuestras contemplaciones, pero se salió de control. Los resultados que le muestro son contundentes. Nosotros… nosotros queremos, no, ¡Exigimos que envíe los medios para regresar cuanto antes! No sabemos por cuánto tiempo podremos mantener al sujeto estable. ¡El proyecto _Juubi_ fracasó definitivamente!

En un arrebato de ira, Kabuto cortó la comunicación dejando mudos de asombro a los reunidos en la sala. Pero le importó poco, porque la mayor de sus preocupaciones no yacía en la Luna, sino en la Tierra.

A unas cuantas salas de la suya, en específico.

* * *

 **.**

 **7:02 AM**

 **.**

Mientras despedía a su prima-casi-hermana en el Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, Neji deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hinata le perdonara la intrusión a su privacidad cuando le pidió información sobre su dirección y horario a su tío, sin decirle siquiera que sería para la siempre terca Hanabi la acechara sus anchas una vez pisara suelo nipón.

Le deseó la mejor de las suertes, advirtiéndole que se cuidara de la compañía innecesariamente masculina en su estadía, y con una sonrisa de resignación se encaminó al estacionamiento por las escaleras. Escaleras que de la nada comenzaron a llenarse.

Personas corriendo de un lado a otro, con teléfonos y cámaras en mano. Caras de preocupación, pánico e incredulidad le invadieron el panorama cuando, preocupado que algo le hubiera pasado al avión que estaba por despegar, corrió a los ventanales para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. El avión se alejaba en el horizonte sin problemas. Pero su ceño se mantuvo mientras entendía algunas palabras que la gente gritaba a su alrededor y otras de un misteriosos hombre de máscara y cabello plateado en la televisión.

 _Y sobre el cielo, inquietante, se alzaba una Luna creciente, que no debía estarlo._

 **.**

 **8:33 PM**

 **.**

Observó curioso a la pelinegra que, jadeante, entró a la habitación como un torbellino. Pálida y sin aliento, aterrada y casi en shock.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó, levantándose de inmediato al verla tan agitada. Se quiso dar un golpe mental al pensar en la estúpida pregunta.

 _Más bien, ¿qué no lo estaba?_

Ella volteó inmediatamente sobre su cabeza, a la vacía cabina de observación. Sin habla, temblando y con miedo en la mirada.

Convencido que el asunto era serio, se aproximó lentamente para hablarle.

—Sea lo que sea Hina, sabes que te escucho.

Tal vez fuera la forma en que la miró, tal vez fuera que le llamara de aquella forma que solo su familia lo hacía, tal vez fue que finalmente encontró la convicción que necesitaba en la voz del rubio.

—Debes irte Naruto-kun. No. No como siempre me has hecho creer que lo harás —su voz tembló aún más— T-te lo suplico, si tienes en mente alguna forma de escapar, hazlo. Ya. Esta noche.

Y esas palabras —y lo que diría después— fueron el detonante para que toda su visión se tornara del mismo carmesí de sus pupilas.

—Vete, o ellos van a matarte.

* * *

 _ **¡Muajajajajaja! Sí, sé que tardé horrores, y no está bien que lo diga, pero adoré dejarlo ahí xD no sé, no tengo nada escrito del siguiente y quería transmitirles ese ¿y ahora qué demonios va a pasar? que siento yo en este momento xD Y sí, tengo esa ansiedad porque a pesar de ser una adaptación a un manga que releí hasta el cansancio y un anime que me destrozó ;_; he cambiado tantas cosas acá que me emociona y aterra a partes iguales el hacer que al final todo tenga sentido y encaje como Tehlú manda(?) de ahí el nombre del cap.  
**_

 _ **En realidad, temo mucho haberlos confundido y arruinar el fic u_u así que, querido y paciente lector, le pido mil disculpas si es el caso, y cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia, estoy siempre a un click de distancia :D  
**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima fecha indefinida!**_

 _ **-Madrú fuera.**_

 _ **Pd. ¿Han notado los guiños a los omakes? No les diré cuáles porque he revuelto de todo un poco, pero sería genial que me dijeran de cuáles ha podido ver *guiño***_

 _ **Pd2. Lo siento por la tardanza, creo no haberlo dicho atrás uwu de todas formas, no sé como haré pero prometo más narración en el próximo porque siento que éste ha pecado de corto.**_


End file.
